Chapter 3 Ellen
Youth. Head to Dr. Lester's home to speak with the doctor. Ellen discovers Keats is already present, but Dr. Lester seems to know Ellen and asks Keats to return later that night. Dr. Lester asks many questions Ellen can't answer, and is soon convinced Ellen has come to torment him and kicks her out. Mrs. Lester finds Ellen outside and says she can tell Ellen what's happened, but only in private. When Mrs. Lester is done, head to the Faery Realm, northwest of the village. When there, Ellen returns to the room with the deer's head. When she asks to summon Herve, someone else appears. A little girl explains that Herve has gone to the bottom of the sea. In order to follow, Ellen must find the treasure at the bottom of an ash tree in the village. As soon as Ellen steps out, however, she runs into Dr. Lester. Hurry back to the real world! At the doctor's house, Ellen finds Keats, Suzette, and O'Connell discussing the death of Dr. Lester. After the scene, Ellen must find the tree - it is beside the hut at the Lighthouse. Check it to find Medical Records and Cecilia's Picture. With this, rest for the day, and then go to the altar at the Henge. Present the Medical Records first. Then use Cecilia's Picture. Keats will appear, warning her that wandering alone is dangerous because of the murderer on the loose. Ellen says she will investigate the past if Keats focuses on what is going on in the present. Ellen shows Keats the picture and he realizes it is a view from the beach. Ellen heads to the beach and the gate opens. Ellen will enter the Undersea Palace. You will start out at the Old Capital, where Scarecrow is waiting. He will explain this world has become corrupted by Oblivion, and is no longer a part of anyone's memory. Ellen will have to travel to the Forgotten City to defeat the Folklore. Speak with the Faerys here to obtain some good information. At the end of the path you will meet with the Faery Lord. The Lord explains he seeks the Netherworld Core, which is beyond the five realms. One can only venture there when they have overcome their own fears, and he says Ellen may find her past there. It is based on the human subconscious, but 5000 years ago it was damaged. The Faery Lord wishes to fix the damage that occured. After speaking, move on and enter a large open area. Three Asrai will be within, and they are easily defeated. These will be your first Undersea Palace folk for attacking. Continue to the exit to the east. The next area will face you with two Dracae and three Asrais. Dracae can Bind you with a mucous attack, but have low range. Be aware the Dracae are invincible when they burrow, but quickly resurface if Ellen is near. The north exit has eight Memory Stones and two Asrai. Continue further to find three Dracae. Defeating them will net you a Memory Stone containing Undersea Picture Book 4. Exit to the west. This room has two Asrai and a small critter called a Cu Sidhe. If you spoke to the Faerys at the entrance you will know how to handle Cu Sidhes. If not, Cu Sidhes can be a great annoyance to fight. They use a strong Charm spell and will drop icicles upon Ellen if she stays still too long. Dracae's Id is what you will need to use to draw Cu Sidhe's Id. Be aware that when it is hit with another type of Id it will collapse, and while it is down it is invincible. When you are finished, heal yourself with the potion inside the purple Memory Stone. Head north. A Hobbledy and Asrai are encountered here. Hobbledy attacks far-range with a strong lightning attack that can paralyze Ellen. Defeat the Asrai first and always keep moving when fighting a Hobbledy. After these two are defeated, four more Asrai will attack. Nab the Memory Stone and go along the Northeast exit. In this area you will encounter an Ogma-like Folk called Fraxinus. It will shoot slash attacks or attempt to dash at Ellen. Use Dracae to keep it in place and hammer it with Asrai. When the Id is exposed, it will take a Balanced Absorption to finish the fight. This is a new type of absorption - you must tilt your controller left or right until the blue Id reaches the top of it's arc, where it will become red and add to the absorption bar. Snap the controller back when prompted to absorb the Id. Leave via the east exit and you have a chance to save. At the end of the path you will find the Faery Lord encountering Livane, with Keats following shortly behind. Ellen is shocked Keats has allied against her, but he only says Herve has gone to the Swamp of Oblivion. Livane says any soul who enters will be swallowed in and forgotten. The Faery Lord insists Ellen must go to the Undersea Palace to defeat the Folklore. You will have to choose between the Swamp or the Palace. Be aware - the choice you affect at this point in the game will affect the path the other takes. Whichever you choose, you will fight the Folklore. If you decide to head to the Undersea Palace, keep reading. If you prefer to head to the Swamp, scroll down to that section. The boss strategy for Brigantia is the same either route you take. However, do be aware heading after Herve gives you a much more informative ending. Don't fret - either path will not give you all the picture book pages. But at the end you can always travel the alternate path to retrieve them. Undersea Palace Route Ellen agrees with the Faery Lord that the Folklore must be defeated first to prevent the disappearance of the Forgotten Palace. Keats thinks Herve is the missing link and goes off after the boy for Ellen. Head north into the Forgotten Palace, where you will meet a bizarre folk known as Ascidia. There are four, and they can be a pain to fight. Ascidia have extremely high HP and when they collapse, they rapidly heal. It is easiest to focus on one at a time and hammer it with Warcadia Folk until it's Id is exposed. Unfortunately if you take too long, one of the surviving Ascidia may split off to fill the gap. When you kill them all you are rewarded with a Memory Stone which contains the Undersea Palace Picture Book Page 1. Head north afterwards. There are nine Memory Stones in here along with four Asrai. When you are done with this remarkably easy area, you have two exits. If you head east... You'll find a few Peg Powler(s) as you cross this bridge. They are notably weak against Hobbledys but using Ga-boi is much easier and just as effective here. Six Cu Sidhes will appear following the defeat of the fish. The bridge unfortunately leads nowhere, though. If you head west... There are two Asrai and one Alraune - defeat the Asrai first as Alraune require a Balance Absorption to defeat. There will then be seven Memory stones for you to break open for goodies. Two more Alraune live beyond the crystals. Head north to enter a room with three Cu Sidhes and three Hobbledys. Take out the Cu Sidhes first. Rememeber that the Hobbledy have better range than you do and fight carefully. When they are gone, smash the center Memory Stone to collect the Undersea Palace Picture Book Page 2. There are nine more stones here filled with goodies. Continue north. You will come to a room with a blocked exit and meet a nasty folk known as a Malabaricus. This big fish is extremely fast and will attempt to slam into you and shoots missiles out of it's mouth, so lock on and keep moving during the fight. After it has three dashes, it will collapse for rest. Attack it with Hobbledy while it isn't moving, but be prepared to run away quick! Exiting will bring you across Scarecrow. Ellen says she must hurry, and Scarecrow agrees, pointing her in the correct direction. Speak to the friendly Folk here for some good last-minute information and continue on into the actual Palace itself. There are two Hobbledys and six Memory stones here. One stone holds the Undersea Palace Picture Book Page 5. Cross the small bridge to the next area. Three Alraunes will enter, one at a time. Since they require Balance Absorption, it is easiest to wear them all down and absorb them at once. When these fall, head north to face Brigantia. Brigantia is a nasty sort of sea dragon. To see how to fight it, head to the boss's article on the wiki. Herve comes to speak with Ellen afterwards, and tells her that they were wrong about Cecilia. She hadn't ever died. The Faery Lord will appear after and thanks Ellen for bringing them one step closer to the Core. Ellen doesn't find Dr. Lester, however... Before you leave the realm, you can win yourself the Cloak of the Deep by heading into the first room on the path leading to the Undersea Palace. Defeat the Ascidia and the Memory Stone that appears will reward you the Cloak of the Deep. Swamp of Oblivion Route Ellen agrees with Keats that Herve must be saved. He will take off, leaving Ellen to speak with Scarecrow. Head down the corkscrew path and enter the Swamp. A few Asrai and a new folk, Peg Powler, will be here. Take care of the Asrai first as the Peg Powler requires a Timed Absorption. Be aware of the Peg Powler's powerful water blast attacks. Use it's Id to shatter the Memory Stones blocking your path further and fight the Asrai beyond it. You'll come across three Alraune(s) further into this area. Use Dracae to hold them in place and defeat them. When they are gone, two Peg Powler will appear. You have multiple exits. If you take the south exit... There's a handful of Hobbledy here, and when they are defeated will come more enemies. This is a very tough battle as you're facing four Cu Sidhes and three Peg Powlers all at once. Take out the Cu Sidhe first to make life easier. But be aware the Peg Powlers have timing absorption. If you can go without the experience points, kill the first two and then only take the Id of the last. If you take the east exit... There will be three Memory Stones here. One holds the Undersea Palace Picture Book Page 1. Breaking them all will present you with a bizarre new Folk called Ascidia. Use Warcadia Folks to wear them down. They have an unbelievably high HP, and when they collapse they will rapidly heal. It is easiest to focus on one at a time and hammer it when it's down to expose it's Id. Be aware that the surviving Ascidia may split off to fill the gap you made. Ascidia do NOT need multiple Id absorptions to release their Karma, so it's easiest to just leave the room. If you do kill them all, three Peg Powlers will appear. If you take the north exit... You will meet a very nasty sort of fish Folk known as a Malabaricus. This is a required absorption since the path is blocked until after you have it in your weaponry. It is very fast and violent. Lock on and keep moving, as it will not only dash at you but spits locked-on missles at Ellen. After it goes into three dashes, it will collapse to rest. Attack it then with Hobbledy but be prepared to move right away. After you finish it off, head north. You will find Dr. Lester here. He tells Ellen to find Herve immediately. He feels responsible that a horrible monster has enveloped Herve. Take your chance to save and speak with the local friendly Folk for some information about the upcoming fight with Brigantia. This Folklore is vulnerable to electric attacks to it's tail. If you wish, you may now return to Doolin to do a few sidequests. When you are ready, head up the skinny path until you exit the area. There's an Alraune and four Asrai here. When they are defeated, break open the Memory Stone for Undersea Palace Picture Book Page 5. Two more Alraune and a handful of Cu Sidhe attack. As always, attack the Cu Sidhe first. When they are defeated, there will be Memory Stones holding potions for you. Continue on to fight Brigantia. Fight and defeat Brigantia. This nasty fish will leave bombs and charge around the room. Check the boss's page for the strategy. Ellen finds Herve and says she's come to save him from going in. She takes him back to Dr. Lester and they have a conversation. Dr. Lester reveals he was unable to save Cecilia and feels he ought to be forgotten instead of Herve. Dr. Lester disappears before he can explain more, having finally passed in peace. Herve then implores Ellen to stop digging into her past, but Ellen refuses. Herve mentions there is a cassette tape in the desk at the Church that Ellen should play for Mrs. Lester. Ellen heads south and meets with the Faery Lord, who does thank her for Brigantia's defeat and hopes she will continue to assist him. Before you leave, you can grab the Cloak of the Deep if you return to the path that splits off to the Undersea Palace and the Swamp of Oblivion. Head into the first room of the path to the Palace and defeat the Ascidia. You will be rewarded a story book page, but leave and return to win the Cloak of the Deep. When you do leave, speak with Mrs. Lester. Mrs. Lester said she hadn't been to the church since 17 years ago because she was harshly scolded by her husband when she went there. Ellen and Mrs. Lester head to the church and find the tape. In it, Herve says he loves life and thanks Dr. Lester and Cecilia for their help. He loves the village, too. Mrs. Lester is very thankful for the insight into her husband's past. She mentions Cecilia would be Ellen's age if she hadn't died. Ellen wonders if Cecilia could still be alive. Category:Chapters